Michael Walker
Michael Walker (Also referred colloquially as "Mike") is a Democrat from Massachusetts. Joining MEC in November of 2017, he began meeting influential individuals in the community working as a graphic designer where he designed several campaign posters for both Democratic and Republican candidates. He ran for House District 4 in November 2017. He defeated Average Joe in the Democratic primary by a 59 to 39 margin but lost to Ethan Kelly with a 56 to 39 margin. From this unfortunate failure, he went on to become the running mate for presidential hopeful nominee Rafael Munguia, unfortunately, they suspended their campaign and did not win the primary. Despite these failures, Walker has since gone onto successes in House races. In February, Michael Walker entered a crowded Democratic primary for House D6. He came out on top doubling the tally of his closest opponents; Gaming Is Life and Mayowa Olabode. In the general election, Walker narrowly beat Republican Mendel Ratinov after a run-off in a heated campaign. In his first term, Walker passed the following legislation: * The Puerto Rico Rehabilitation Act * The Paid Family Leave Act of 2018 * The Paid Sick Leave Act of 2018 * WALKER-IVOR MEASURES For Lowering the Price of Prescription Drugs * Opioid Response Act * Structural Education Reform * Motion for the Dissolution of the Western Hemisphere Institute for Security Cooperation He is also the current Deputy Chairman for the Democratic Party under the Martinez Administration. Walker recently ran for re-election, once again easily defeating Mayowa Olabode in the primary and then Chris Miller in the General Election. Walker's victory was part of a Blue Wave where the Democrats won control of all 7 seats in The House of Representatives as well as control of The White House. On the following season, Michael Walker would join a presidential ticket for the second time when he ran alongside Senator and DNC Chairman Sam Martinez. The campaign was a heated one and when the results were reported to give Sam Martinez the nomination by one vote. Tom Kirkman, who was polling ahead in most polls at the time and was expected beyond doubt to become the Democratic nominee for the presidency, expressed concerns with the results go as far as to call them "rigged" in favor of Sam Martinez due to him being the DNC Chairman. A crisis ensued, and after the Board of Directors issued a new ballot, Tom Kirkman had withdrawn from the race. Sam Martinez and Michael Walker would go on to represent the Democratic Party in the general election and lose. Shortly after the dust from the general election had dissipated, Walker announced that he would be running for Senate District 6. The same seat previously held by former President Delaney and Former Vice President Chico. Fulfilling his desire to "transition to a new role." Now Michael was asked and joined Ivor’s ticket so he is running for Vice President once again. Electoral History General Elections ^Ratinov got 33 votes that were cast before polls were due to close in the initial election. Primaries November House District 4 election Ethan Kelly ® (i) VS. Michael Walker (D) February House District 6 election Michael Walker (D) VS. Mendel Ratinov ® This was the closest race in the season. The race itself was tied. A runoff was called and Mendel Ratinov ended conceding the election on MEC News. Technically, Mendel got 33 votes due to one vote occurring after the polls where due to close. RUNOFF ELECTION: Michael Walker (D) VS Mendel Ratinov ® March 'District 6 election ' Michael Walker (D) (i) VS Chris Miller ® ''' '''Michael Walker runs for re-election in hopes to be granted a second terms in office. Michael Walker wins a second term as Representative for District 6. Category:People